


To Dance Or Not To Dance

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autolycus wants Cupcake to quit dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance Or Not To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** To Dance Or Not To Dance  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,174  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Autolycus/Cupcake  
>  **Summary:** Autolycus wants Cupcake to quit dancing  
>  **A/N:** written for rise_your_dead for fandom_stocking I hope you like it. :)

Autolycus' eyes widened as he watched his wife pull at the neckline of her dress. It was all he could do to keep from groaning out loud. If she pulled it any lower he wasn't the only one who would be enjoying her charms.

"Say, do you think we could leave some cover on those things?"

But Cupcake didn't hear a word he was saying. She was too busy humming her favorite tune as she pulled the bodice of her dress lower still.

He quickly clasped his hands together to keep from snatching the neckline of her dress right back up to her throat. He didn't know why dresses had to be cut so low to begin with. It didn't occur to Autolycus to remember he too had enjoyed the view a well cut bodice had to offer. Because now it was different. It was his wife pulling her dress so low one could see all of her charms if one cared to look. And he had no doubt in his mind that others would be looking. He didn’t like the thought of that at all. _Hmmmm.. Maybe it was time for Cupcake to think about quitting._

“I have a great idea. Why don’t we get out of here?”

Cupcake turned to look at Autolycus. “What now? Are you kidding me?” She stuck her hands in her bodice and began to fluff her breasts even higher. “It’s almost curtain time. I can’t miss a show. It’s just not done. Besides you know how much I love to dance.”

 _Ah, the old show must go on routine._ Well, he was the man of the house and it was high time he acted like it. As he watched her pull one breast and then the other to the very edge of the fabric he was positive it was passed time for her to quit. “Now listen here, Cupcake. I don’t think you should be dancing anymore in front of strange men. It doesn’t look right, what with you being a married woman and all. I think you should quit.” The last word dragged out slowly at the look on Cupcake’s face.

Without saying a word, Cupcake began to pace up and down the small room.

Autolycus couldn’t take his eyes away from his wife as he watched her pace the floor. Even though he could tell she was angry with him, he still couldn’t stop smiling. He was just too happy to finally have won her love. It was a fairytale come true but still no matter how thankful he was to have her love he had to put his foot down. The dancing would have to go.

As he watched her move across the floor, he couldn’t believe he had thought he needed to change her, make her better, more sophisticated but thankfully he had soon realized how very wrong he was. His Cupcake didn’t need the outer trappings of a high class lady. She was perfect the way she was. She was a kind and gentle woman. It was just too bad that at the moment she had her teeth bared at him with a look on her face that questioned his parentage and his sanity.

“Tell me again why I have to quit dancing.” She spoke slowly through gritted teeth.

 _Gadzooks! Her eyes sparkled with fire, her breasts heaved with indignation. There was no doubt about it. Cupcake was even more beautiful when she was riled up._ “You see, it’s like this. You’re a married woman now and it’s just not done. Or at least it shouldn’t be. Once a woman gets married, only her husband she be allowed to see her without her clothes or in varying degrees of...” He paused to look pointedly at the dress, for lack of a better term, she was wearing. “She shouldn’t be allowed to.....” Autolycus let his sentence trail off. He had the most horrible sensation that he was only digging his grave a little deeper with each word he uttered.

Cupcake felt the fire begin to burn inside of her at his words. She couldn’t believe he had the audacity to tell her to quit. And to use their marriage as a reason... _How dare he!_

“Let me get this straight. You want me to quit dancing so that I won’t embarrass you?”

“Yes. That’s it exactly.” He was relived to know his wife understood.

Cupcake’s eyes narrowed further. “Really?”

And once more the sinking feeling hit him. He was positive he had just said something very wrong. If only he knew what it was. _What had she said? Something about quitting and then..._ Autolycus wracked his brain trying to remember his wife’s exact words. Finally it came to him. _Wait. Embarrass. That’s it!_ But no not embarrass! “No, I didn’t mean.... You don’t... I could never....”

She smiled despite herself as she watched her husband trying to wheedle his way out of the mess he had gotten himself into. But then all traces of humor disappeared as she remembered exactly what her husband was trying to get her to do. She knew anger wouldn’t get her anywhere, it was time to change tactics.

Tears shimmered in her eyes and her voice shook with emotion. ‘Why, Autolycus? Why do you want me to quit?”

“Ah, Cupcake , don’t do that. Don’t cry.” He had always been helpless around a woman’s tears.

Cupcake stuck out her bottom lip and lowered her head. “I thought you liked my dancing.”

“Oh, baby, I do. I really do. It’s just that you’re my wife now and the thought of any other man looking at you drives me a little nuts.”

She carefully raised her eyes and let Autolycus see the devastation written plainly on her face. “But I don’t want to give up dancing. Please, Autolycus.” Tears fell unchecked down her cheeks as she stared pleadingly at her husband. “Please don’t ask me to quit.” She waited with baited breath to see if her mother’s old adage ‘You can catch more flies with honey than you can with vinegar’ would work.  
‘  
Every cell in his body demanded he stick to his guns. But one look at her tear stained face and he knew he couldn’t do it. “Okay, you can keep dancing. But just so you know, I’m going to be at every show keeping an eye out.” _And carrying a great big stick!_ It wasn’t his wife he didn’t trust but every other red blooded male out there.

“Really? I can keep dancing?”

Autolycus nodded his head.

“Great!” The opening bars of her favorite tune began to play. “Just in time for my cue!” Suddenly it was as if her tears had never been. She quickly brushed her fingers across her cheeks, fluffed up her hair, pulled the bodice of her dress down a little lower before she kissed him on the cheek and rushed out of the room.

 

As he watched Cupcake flounce out of the room, Autolycus knew he had been had.


End file.
